


Carry On (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sad, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 31] - [Sam's POV]It's the end of the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Carry On (EN)

The sky was oddly beautiful despite what was happening. A lot of shooting stars were crossing the cloudless dusk sky whereas the motionless ones were gradually disappearing. I was looking at this landscape, laying on the ground, a metallic taste in my mouth. I couldn’t move my body. Smells of burning and blood were invading my nose and irritating my throat, but I couldn’t know anymore if it was from my own body or the several dead bodies around me. I had so many wounds and I suffered so much for long minutes that now I couldn’t feel a thing. My body was numb and so was my mind. There were so many detonations and people screaming in pain around me that it was now just a ringing in my ears. All I could hear were muffled sounds, my heart beat and my irregular breath. I was still able to feel the hot wind on my face and some ashes from time to time. My eyes were intact, still staring at the falling sky because that was the only thing I could do at the moment.

This was the end. The end of the world. The real Apocalypse wasn’t about Lucifer versus Michael, Hell versus Heaven. No. The real Apocalypse was brought by God himself. We were just toys, nothing more. All my life, this so-called freedom I had was nothing more but a delusion, and not just for me, but for every single living being on this planet. Everything was orchestrated by Chuck. My parents. Me and my brother being the vessels of Lucifer and Michael. Me, who thought I had a little bit of freedom during my College years far from hunting. When I met Jessica, my first true love. Or when my brother came back to me so we could look for our dad together. When I thought my real place was with my brother and that hunting was what I had to do. Every single choice we made, good or bad. Every fight, every person we met, every hunt we did… Everything was written. It wasn’t Free Will. It was a script we were unintentionally playing. My whole life was a lie. I thought I could be free but I was nothing but a simple character of a rough draft. A puppet of a long and dramatic show. Just a little bug stuck in the spider web.

We lost. I don’t know how many people died. I don’t even know if Dean is still alive. The bunker is gone. Jack is gone. I’m pretty sure Cas is gone. Charlie, Bobby, Donna, Jody and the girls. I guess I had nobody and nothing left. I didn’t have the strength to mourn, only tears were rolling on my face but I couldn’t cry. I was alone with a tingling sensation all over my body. I was scared and a bit cold. I was about to die alone and I slowly closed my eyes.

“SAMMY!”

It took me a lot of effort to reopen my eyes. I managed to turn my head just a little bit toward the voice that was calling me. My vision was blurry and I felt dried on the inside.

“SAMMY!”

A shape was running toward me and it slid on its knees and immediately cupped my face with its two hands. I raised my eyes and saw Dean, covered in blood, looking at me with a worried face. So, my brother was still alive.

“Fuck. Sam… I… I’m so sorry, I couldn’t find you anymore and I… fuck!”

Seeing his face, I might look like shit right now. I wouldn’t be surprised if I was burned or missing a member.

“Sammy… Sammy look at me…”

Dean raised his head and cursed. He opened his bag and took a bottle of water, opened it and made me drink. Gosh, that was so relieving. I could feel the water filling my body again and that was a feeling I would cherish forever.

“I’m so sorry, Sam. Forgive me. We… I…”

Dean swallowed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and helped me sit up. I didn’t know if it was my brother’s presence or not, but I could feel my body regain some strength. Dean licked his lips nervously.

“Listen to me, Sammy. I lost Cas. I mean… I don’t know where he is… It’s just you and me. Like always, right?” He said while huffing humorlessly. “Now, you will get up with me, and keep fighting okay? You have to carry on. WE have to carry on. It’s us against the world, against Chuck. Come on, Sam… You have to keep going… Can you… Can you at least answer me?”

I looked at my brother and tried to swallow. I opened my mouth with difficulty.

“D-Dean… I… I don’t know if I can move…”

“I know… I know Sammy, you’re… Please, try. You are always strong… Please…”

Dean tried to help me with getting up. With a lot of will – I don’t how it is possible, we both managed to stand up. My limbs were still a bit numb but I could feel my feet on the ground. Now I could see what was around me. We were in Lawrence, where everything began. Lawrence was mostly just a burned field now. A lot of dead bodies were scattered on the ground. I was near the Clinton Lake and it was almost as red as Dean’s face now. I could see that I had a lot of burned wounds and a lot of blood on me. Suddenly, I remember this huge explosion in Lawrence. I couldn’t believe I survived but maybe it was Chuck’s plan again. I didn’t know. I didn’t know anything now. I looked at Dean and I could finally see how in bad shape he was. So much blood and injuries and I could feel that he tried to save people in vain. I could read that in his eyes and I sent him a sorry look.

“What are we doing, now?” I said with a weak voice.

“We find this son of a bitch, and we fight, until the end…”

“But… Dean… We can’t…”

“Please… You are always the one with hope and faith. Please… I need you to keep hoping and fighting for the both of us. You are my strength, Sammy… I…”

Dean swallowed a sob. He knew it was logical for me to have lost any hope. My lips were shaking and I swallowed too.

“Dean…”

“Yes?”

“Let’s try to kill this son of a bitch… Let’s try to end this…”

Dean looked at me and nodded, whispering an ‘okay’. I huffed humorlessly.

“Together against the end of the world.”

Dean huffed too and helped me with walking.

“If we fight, we fight together. If we die… We die together. I won’t leave you alone, Sammy. I will be with you until the very freaking end, you hear me?”

“Yeah… Until the end…”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's wrap for the Suptober :) Thank you for your support, I hope you liked this last OS...


End file.
